Servant of the Night
by KingdomBrony16
Summary: A vampire who recently left his mentor after finishing his "training" finds himself in the world of colorful ponies, how will a blood sucker adapt? Not much with this, just a whimsical story I felt like writing probably going to end up being a bit darker than other stories I write. And there is no focus on the elements this time, so actual characters. Hooray!


So here I am… again. Oh sorry, I guess I should introduce who _I_ am. I am William but I preferred to be called Walls and where am I? Well I'm in a place I tend to wake up at often. No not my room, not my home, not a car, not a hotel, etc. I'm in a dungeon, jail, prison pick one it doesn't matter. I always end up here no matter where I go.

I sat up in the bed looked around my cell noticing it's a lot nicer than the ones I've been thrown in before. Had a comfy bed, a desk and a lamp next to it, a sink in the corner with a toilet next to it. I looked behind me and saw a small dresser for whatever reason and above that was a large… mirror. I walked up to it slowly, giving it an intense glare, as I got closer my image came into view, it was extremely blurry though. I growled and punched it making spider web like cracks spread across it.

I took a deep breath and paced around the cell until I heard a door open which made me stop and look at my cell door. "Well let's see which world leader I have to explain myself to this time." What came through the cell door managed to shock even me, and I've seen quite a lot in my life.

It was a regal looking white and navy blue alicorn. They looked around the cell with confusion until I cleared my throat, which made them look up and that made an even more confused look adorn their faces. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Creature… what are you doing on the ceiling… and why is that mirror broken?" The white one asked.

I walked to the wall and walked down it walking to them and giving a bow, "I apologize for the mirror your… highnesses. It's just… I am not a fan of mirrors or anything that can reflect images really."

The blue one spoke up, "And why is that?"

"I…" I hesitated… should I tell them? I mean I'm obviously not on earth, these are ponies. Do they even have… they might… I don't….

The white one stepped forward and put her hoof on my arm which caused it to burn severely. I hissed and jumped back onto the wall. The two backed up some.

I looked at her hoof and saw that it was clad in some sort of metal, "Is that metal… on your hoof… silver?" I asked rubbing the burned spot on my arm, it healing up rather quickly.

"N-no… it is gold… what are you?" She asked.

I shook my head, a scowl adorning my face, "No, first you tell me who you two are and where I am. I will not speak of myself to someone who can hurt me by touching me if they do not do so first."

"Stay your tongue beast, our sister did not know she would harm you upon touch. You have no right…" The white one, her sister, held a hoof up.

"No, Luna, it is a fair request as I did injure him regardless of my prior knowledge or not. Alright then creature, this is my sister and co-ruler of Equestria, goddess of the moon and night, Princess Luna." She said proudly wrapping her large wing around the younger Alicorn. "And I am the other co-ruler of Equestria, Goddess of the Sun and day, Princess Celestia. Was that a fair enough answer?"

I nodded and came off the wall, she began to move closer but I held up a hand, "No, please, don't come closer." She nodded and stayed in place, Luna however was looking at me strange, maybe she figured out that I have a connection to the night, it didn't matter, they had the right to know. "Sorry for… the whole hissing thing, I tend to keep my cool under most of every situation. Being alive for as long as I have tends to allow you to learn how to control yourself better in most to every situation." I coughed and decided I should explain, "Sorry, I forgot to actually explain. Uh… My name is William but I preferred to be called Walls and I have lived for over 500 years." Neither of them showed any surprise.

"It feels like you expected us to be surprised Mr. Walls, we do not know of your kind so we have no prior knowledge to how long you live." Celestia explained.

I blinked, "Right, of course, well how long does your kind normally live?"

"Roughly 80 years."

"That's how long I… well, what I was, was supposed to live at least roughly."

That's when the look of shock appeared, "You say you are 500 years old correct?"

"Well 543 to be exact."

"Strange you do not look older than, going by what most creatures look like when they are young, 18." Celestia said studying me.

"He's an immortal, like us sister. I can feel his ties to the ancient darkness the same I came from." Luna said, garnering a look from her sister.

I laughed, "An immortal? Hahaha, no nothing like that… but you are right about being attached to the ancient darkness. I am a vampire… a long time ago I was a human but…"

Luna cut me off, "Vampire… sounds very close to vampony."

This time it was my turn to look at them in shock, "Explain, please."

"Vamponies are an off breed of the Batponies that came from the night with us thousands of years ago." Luna explained, "They are more feral and unlike our Batponies, who feed on fruit and insects, and drink some blood. Vamponies drink the blood of others as well but they tend to drain their victims."

"That… is, I really wouldn't say comforting but it'll help me explain Vampires better. Vampires are, in a sense, and off breed of humans. Humans and Vampires don't look any different except for these." I opened my mouth and showed them my fangs, "That's really it in terms of appearance, but even then it's barely noticeable. At times when we're in a fight, which vampires get into often, our pupils slit but that's only when it's getting to the point where we'll die and we have to go all out. We do, like your Batponies and Vamponies here drink blood. But unlike what a lot of people think we do not completely drain the blood of those we feed off of, we just get what need to keep us going for a while, and if we feed properly we can go about a week without feeding. But if we don't that's when you get the wild ones. They do drain their victims completely, like your Vamponies, but they often get caught and get killed more."

"And which one are you?" Celestia asked.

"Just a normal vampire, I feed normally, the last time I fed was about… 2 days ago."

They just looked at each other before nodding, "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?"

"Actually quite a bit, but I need to ask just two more things. Do your Vamponies and Batponies have any aversion to the day? And how do Vamponies come to be?"

Luna shook her head, "No, while they do not particularly enjoy the day, apologies sister, they have no problems going out in the day if necessary. And Vamponies are, like we said, an off breed. Out of every 100 batponies born there is one vampony born. Why do you ask?"

"Because unlike either of those, us vampires die in the sunlight, and your sister being the goddess of the sun and day… well it explains why I was burned when she touched me." I explained rubbing the healed spot on my arm.

Celestia's eyes went wide, "That sounds horrible, not being able to enjoy the day."

"I agree, but the night, darkness, is our ally and friend. I honestly hold no grudge against you Celestia but…"

"It is fine, I understand. I'm also guessing silver also hurts you?"

"Yes, yes it does. But I suppose the sunlight killing vampires isn't entirely accurate. There are such things as half vampires. But that is why I asked how vamponies come to be. See vampires are made when a vampire feeds on a human and injects a type of venom into them. We can control this injection of venom though so not everyone we feed off of turns into a vampire. Now there is a code amongst our clan. Yes we vampires have a clan and we all meet under a mountain once every 10 years. But that code is that we are not to drain those we feed off of, we are not to harm anyone weaker than us at all outside of self-defense, and finally any human we turn we are to mentor in our ways until they become a full-fledged vampire. So half vampires can go out into the sunlight, I have not been a half vampire for many many years."

"When were you turned?" Luna asked.

"Well Celestia said I looked 18, there is a reason for that, I was 18 when I was turned. So that was 525 years ago… I was young and stupid, I lived near a place where there was construction going on. My brother and I were playing tag, for old times' sake, ya know? And he was it so of course I ran from him, I came up to a pit of metal spikes, honestly I have no idea why those are always there in construction sites but I decided to grab a wooden plank that was close by and put it over the gap. My brother was getting close so I decided to run across it, which was a stupid idea. As I made it halfway I twisted my ankle and fell… time slowed I could see my brother looking down at me with horror in his eyes, he tried to reach out but I was already too far down, that's when I was impaled by one of the metal spikes." I lifted up the shirt I was wearing to show the scar that was on the right side of my chest. "It pierced my lung, and let me tell you that that is the most painful thing in the world. I couldn't breathe properly, I was lucky that my brother ran and got the ambulance that was always stationed by or else I wouldn't have made it to the hospital. The next thing I remember is waking up to the doctor saying I only had a few more hours to live, since they couldn't find a donor. It was heart breaking to see my family crying around my bed. I told them that it would be alright, despite not living that long I had a good life and they were great to me. I spent a few hours playing with dolls with my sister, my brother and I just reminisced, my dad and I talked about our endeavors of trying to get a girlfriend, and my mom she just held me and told me everything she saw me becoming in the future. Doctor, lawyer, rocket scientist you name it, she could say that's what I'd become. Then before I knew it it was time for them to go and me to have my last couple of hours to myself."

Normally remembering this would've made me shed some assemblance of tears but I've relived this event in my mind so much I knew how to hold it back, but the look of knowing on both of their faces kinda threw me for a loop. I mean Luna did say they were immortals so of course they experienced loss, but the look that showed was like they were the ones who were dying at some point. I continued my story, but held onto that thought, "It was within my last hour of life, when I was crying and yelling that it wasn't fair as best as I could with one bad lung that my mentor came to me. She asked me if I wanted to live, if I wanted to see my family one last time. Of course I wanted to, why wouldn't I? So I told her yes and then I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I passed out, when I woke up I was once again surrounded by my family, and they had smiles and tears of joy instead of sorrow this time. The doctor told me I made a full recovery last night, like a miracle had happened. I didn't say anything but I figured it had to do with the woman who asked if I wanted to live. Now I didn't know it at the time, but I was a half vampire, so I didn't burn up when I left the hospital during the day. I almost made it a week… almost…"

"What do you mean you almost made it a week?"

"I mean even half vampires need to feed, especially after first turning, but my mentor wasn't around at that time… none of our mentors are. Of course I didn't know that but I could feel myself hunger, I could actually see the blood flowing through my family's veins. I thought I was just seeing things…that was until one night when my instincts kicked into overdrive and led me to the nearest person, my baby sister. I almost drained her dry, the only reason why I stopped was because I realized what I was doing. It was at that point I ran from my home, I ran and I never looked back. I didn't know how but I found my way to my mentor, I yelled at her, I hated her, I asked why she did this to me and she said the single most soul shattering thing to me. It was my choice and she was right, it was my choice, looking back on it I knew something wasn't right and yet I still took her offer. I asked her one more thing; I asked her why she didn't tell me. She told me that no mentor tells their student. They have to find out for themselves that even if we can regulate and control our hunger that if we ever lost that control we would kill someone, someone we love, someone we don't know, someone somebody else loves… it doesn't matter. She told me I was lucky that I stopped before I drained my sister… she killed her entire family before she realized what was happening. I lived and traveled with her for many years, she was like a mom to me. She taught me everything I needed to know, she took care of me when I got sick, yes we can get sick, it's rare but it happens, we had good times and we had bad times. She helped me through my first actual feeding, she helped me control myself, she helped me when my powers came into being, and she helped me when the change came from when I went from half-blooded to full-fledged. It is a painful process and I'll leave it at that. She's my mentor and my mother in a sense, being much older than me and all."

"Did you ever see your family again?" Celestia asked.

"No I didn't I've met the descendants of my brother and sister. They didn't know who I was and I'm perfectly ok with that."

"Do you have any children of your own?"

"No, vampires are sterile. The closest thing we have to children are having students."

"That sounds horrible, having to rip one away from their family."

I nodded in agreement, "We aren't terribly happy to do it either but like any species we have the urge to keep our kind alive and strong, generally we choose those who have been abandoned or are dying. My mentor just goofed a bit with leaving me in a hospital."

"We see do you have a student of your own?" Luna asked me.

"No, I just finished my time with my mentor, I do not think it was anywhere near close enough a time for me to have a student of my own… that and I don't think I would be able to handle ripping someone from a life they once had. My mentor… my mother did well for the first few years of not showing any emotion from doing so. But one night while we were staying at The Den, the name of the place all vampires meet at every 10 years, she came to the room I was staying at and held me, crying, saying she was sorry over and over again. That was the weakest I've ever seen her, she's the strongest vampire I know and to see her like that broke my heart and I just let her hold me and I told her I forgave her every time she said she was sorry." I took a calming breath, "It's been 50 years since I last really saw her. I see her at the Den but it's not the same. We spent 475 years together, a few days seems like a few minutes in comparison. I hope she's doing ok…"

Luna looked side to side nervously, "We're sorry that you've had a rocky life Sir Walls… and we do not mean to brush over it and sound like we're being insensitive but we are curious as to what you meant when you said you had powers."

I waved it off, "It is quite fine Lady Luna, do your Batponies have any extra abilities outside regular ponies?"

"Outside of better sight at night and echolocation? No they do not, though their day counterparts, the Pegasi, are faster my Batponies have more endurance."

"I see, all vampires share a range of abilities. Such as enhanced strength, a type of knock out mist we can emit from our mouths, our saliva has healing properties, we can see better at night as well, creatures that have an affinity to night, like bats, are strangely attracted to us, we also have slight persuasive powers that get stronger the older you are, and we can all change how our attraction to atoms work, which is how I was able to stand on the ceiling earlier. Uh and I should explain the mirror thing, we can be photographed and seen in mirrors, unlike the legends, it's just we are very blurry. I broke the mirror because I always hate seeing myself without being able to see myself, it's a bad habit. Now… each vampire has a special ability that is specific to them. My mentor could turn invisible, scared the crap out of me a good number of times. Another vampire I'm good friends with he can teleport, which again isn't really fair. One girl I know she has the ability to communicate with plants. Another has the ability change his appearance. A lot of the abilities are pretty cool some are boring like Paul… poor Paul; he has the ability to make his eyelashes longer. And our king, he has the power to walk in the daylight. Lucky sod that one."

"And what of you what ability do you have?"

I turned into a mass of dark smoke and went out of the cell and reformed, "I can turn into smoke and control it as well, also, you'll have to trust me on this, I will not hurt you." I turned into smoke and surrounded Luna, which made Celestia go on guard. I disappeared into Luna and her eyes flashed red for a quick second before going back to their teal color.

"We are Princess Luna, Goddess of the moon and night, mother to the Batponies and Vamponies, Protector of Equestria…. And I like pickles, pickles are good, pickles are awesome… MOFUGGIN PICKLESSSSS!" I looked at Celestia who was trying her hardest not to laugh and I just gave a soft smile, "If I decide so I can possess people but I have to be able to get in their lungs and such, it's not hard honestly but I don't really enjoy doing it often unless I feel like pulling a prank also on the up side they don't remember anything they said while I'm controlling them. And I can read their minds while they're under my control but I dislike doing that even more." I left Luna and reformed.

Luna shook her head, "W-What happened? Sister are you all right? Sir Walls, you said we needed to trust you why was that?"

"I apologize Lady Luna; I possessed your body for a few short moments. I asked you to trust me because I could've read your mind if I wanted to but… I did not. It is not in my place to go through someone's memories without permission"

She looked at me skeptically, "We see… and why, pray tell is our sister trying not to laugh?"

I looked at her sheepishly, "Princess Celestia… may or may not be laughing at the fact that I may or may not have made you say something that is out of character for you."

"And what was said, we demand to know?"

"Pickles." I said quickly.

"We are sorry but did you say pickles?" She asked at that point Celestia fell on the floor in a fit of laughter. "We do not see what is so funny, we quite enjoy pickles."

I coughed at that and Celestia just laughed harder, "Please… Please… no more, I can't breathe."

Luna just looked at me in confusion, "Was it really so funny?"

I just shrugged, "Honestly Lady Luna, I do not know you or Princess Celestia that well so I can't say what is or isn't out of character for you two but judging from how hard she's laughing I'd say yes, that was very out of character and very funny."

"Yes well while our sister is recovering we would like to talk to you about something."

"Of course Lady Luna, ask anything of me that you'd like." I said while sitting down on the floor with crossed legs.

"First we would like to know why you only refer to us as Lady and not our sister."

I blushed at that, "Well you are the goddess of the Moon and Night correct? Well that means you are also the Lady of the Night or the Night Mother and the only being I feel comfortable calling my mother is my Crya, My mentor. Maybe in time that will change, as I can tell I am not on my world anymore and I can tell neither you nor your sister know how I got here or how to send me back. So while I'm here, however long that may be, you are my Lady Luna and I am yours to command."

She blushed at that, "That is a bold statement to make, and if our sister were to give you a command?" She asked as she looked over to her recovering sister.

"I would follow it under grounds that you approve of it or you give her executive orders over you for a short time. But I follow orders from you first and foremost." I told her honestly.

"We see…"

At this point Celestia was done laughing and was sitting up, "Well it looks like we made a good choice Luna."

"Agreed we did. Sir Walls, while you were explaining about how you became a vampire my sister and I had a discussion of our own. We were debating on whether to bring you into the day guard or night guard, but after you told us you will die in sunlight it was a given that you would join my guard, now that you said you would follow our command before our sisters."

"You are to be a part of her guard as soon as possible. Before we would've spent a few weeks getting you acclimated to changing your sleeping schedule and such as there are normal ponies within the night guard. A few of those days would've spent training you as well but I don't know how we could train someone like you considering how your body is not like ours." Celestia said.

"I've had training of my own at the Den… but I would still like to see how ponies train, if that would be ok my Lady."

"That would be fine, now we need to sleep; we are not used to being up this late during the day. Sister, Sir Walls if you would excuse me." I stood up and bowed, Luna nodded and walked out of my cell and I saw two shadows follow her.

Celestia stood up, "Well it was nice to meet you Walls, I also have business to attend, the day court won't hold itself. If you need anything guards will be stationed outside of your door, do not hesitate to ask for anything. As of now, you are no longer a prisoner, but a guest."

I bowed to Celestia as well, "Before you go princess, if you do not mind me asking, if I am a guest, would it not be more appropriate to set me up in a proper room."

"We would walls but all of the rooms except the ones down here have windows and as you've told us…" She trailed off not needing to finish that statement.

"Of course, have a fine day princess." I waved her good bye. As my cell door closed I walked over to the bed and reached into my shirt and pulled out a star shaped locket opening it and looking at the picture. It was one of a woman with long black hair, a head shorter than me. She was wearing a white formfitting t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her eyes were a deep red and covered by glasses, she had a warm smile that showed off her fangs. I brought it close to my chest, "I miss you Crya…" I laid back still holding the locket and fell asleep.

"Sir William, Princess Luna has called for your service." I heard the voice as I woke up.

"I'm coming give me a quick second."

"As you wish Sir William." The voice said, I realized it was a female's voice.

I stood up and stretched, cracking a few joints then I opened my door, I looked down to see a much smaller batpony than either Celestia or Luna clad in black armor, "Hello, Lady Luna called for me?"

She nodded, "Yes, Princess Luna instructed me to come and get you. I am the captain of her guard, Nephilim, Neph for short."

I bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you Captain Nephilim, personally I am surprised you aren't the least bit freaking out at my appearance."

"The princess informed me of whom and what you are, so I had a rough idea what to expect. I will say that you are not as ugly as I thought you were." She said with no hidden shame.

"Honestly I think I'm pretty ugly so that's a compliment, but I guess we shouldn't leave the Lady waiting. Lead the way." As we walked through the castle I got a several stares, but I shrugged them off, I've been getting stares for hundreds of years, mainly that's from what I wear though back on earth. I tend to wear black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a black trench coat with red silk inside. It's very archaic but I enjoy it.

We made our way to a large room where Luna was sitting at a large table in the front, there were many batponies and a few regular ponies sitting within the benches that occupied the majority of the room. Luna looked up and saw me, "Ah Captain Nephilim, we see you brought our guest." The rest of the ponies in the room followed her gaze, all seeming to be equally unaffected by me as the Captain was.

Neph nodded and left me to take a seat up in the front row, "Of course Princess, you asked of it and I obeyed."

"As you always have. Sir Walls, it is good to see you again. I'm glad you could join us, why don't you take a seat." Luna said calmly.

I bowed yet again and took a stroll up to the ceiling and sat cross legged, "The pleasure is all mine Lady Luna."

"As you all can see, Sir Walls is not a creature known to our world. But he shares many similarities to all of the children of the night while possessing powers and weaknesses that you do not have. It is up to him if we may divulge such secrets amongst you." She looked up to me looking for an answer.

"If you trust them Lady Luna, then I do."

"Very well…" Luna went on to explain everything I told her about me, excluding the pickles thing. "With permission from Captain Nephilim, Sir Walls shall be under her watch and training until she deems she has found the place for him to have a permanent stay in our guard. And if she cannot than we shall see what we come up with."

All of the ponies, mainly the males I noticed, groaned in disapproval before the Captain spoke up, "That's enough you pansies, no more griping out of any of you or I'll make you do 40 laps around Canterlot. Walking for those of you who can fly and dragging yourself for those who can't." They immediately got quiet, "Good, now Wally, Princess Luna told me that you will follow her orders above anyone else's despite how high of a command they are. But if you cannot get any orders from her, then you get them from me, then Princess Sun butt, understood?"

I looked to Luna who nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She smiled, "Good someone who knows how to follow orders already. Alright you lazy wallflowers you're dismissed. Wally stay here, we need to talk."

I nodded and waited until the room cleared out before dropping down from the ceiling, "What did you want to talk about Captain?"

She took a deep breath, "Sorry for that, I hope I wasn't too harsh and was it ok for me to call you Wally?"

Well that's a turn of character, "Yes, its fine… if you don't mind me asking, what's with the turn of character?"

She laughed sheepishly, "This is how I normally am outside of work, but during work I have to keep them in order and if that means being a bit harsh that's what it means. They all know that but, they also know when I'm serious."

"She is the best of our guard as well Sir Walls so we wouldn't take her lightly if we were you." Luna said with a laugh.

"I shall keep that in mind."

"Good, so for the rest of today you're going to be sticking with me alright? I'm gonna show you the ropes and such, going to test your mettle. I hope you don't mind." Neph said adjusting her helmet for a second.

"Not at all, we can start whenever we're ready." I told her.

"Oh I'm going to like you, alright Princess, we're gonna head out now, have a good night, send over Flasher if you need me for anything."

Luna looked at Neph with a bit of concern, "Flasher is one of my guards tonight? Oh dear."

"I know Princess, but despite that, he is a really good guard, the best to come out of his class really. Still for somepony to end up with a special talent like that you think he'd be better down at Gyro's. Anyway, come one Wally, we've got wok to do."

I motion for her to lead the way, "Have a good night my Lady." After giving one last bow I followed Neph.

_**Now I know you all are waiting for another chapter of Rise/Dawn of the Ice King. And I' working on it, I really am, I've just been really busy lately like…. Really really busy. I've been job hunting, been working on applying to colleges since I took a year off, I have to get my wisdom teeth removed, all of them at once. And I've been kinda just been trying to get my life together in general. That and my birthday is coming up soon so a lot is happening and this is just a new story to hold you over until the next chapter is out, which I'll try to have out before I go in for the whole getting my teeth removed thing. So have a nice day/night wherever you may be.**_


End file.
